custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dweller
Dweller was a highly-capable Dark Hunter specializing in stealth operations. Biography Early Life "Dweller" originally resided on the Southeastern corner of the Southern Continent, alongside the rest of his kind. After Mata Nui deemed the species a failure and engineered a natural disaster to purge them from the Matoran Universe, however, "Dweller" was left as one of the few survivors. With the League of Six Kingdoms disbanded and with many residents of the Southern Matoran Universe harboring less favorable sentiments towards the Toa as Mata Nui's chosen species, "Dweller" was known to have gravitated towards the newly-formed Dark Hunter organization, seeking an allegiance and readily serving The Shadowed One in his composite mercenary guild. Dark Hunters Amidst the mounting tensions of the post-Great Cataclysm years, "Dweller" was dispatched to Metru Nui on a permanent placement to monitor any regional developments, as the city was a key tactical location to both the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta. During this time, the Dark Hunter spied on the Rahaga throughout their residence on the island, reporting on their movements. During this time, "Dweller" would routinely use his powers to trigger random nightmares in the minds of Rahaga Norik whilst erasing himself from the field of vision. However, after an incident five-hundred years ago involving an isolated group of Visorak, the Rahaga grew privy to the Dark Hunter's presence and began feeding him misinformation. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Pouks and Iruini endeavored to feed the Dark Hunter bluffs about the Toa Metru perishing during the Visorak Invasion and the Matoran being disseminated among the Brotherhood's network. As such, the Rahaga managed to conceal the existence of the island of Mata Nui, ultimately warding off any further Dark Hunter investigation. Moreover, Kualus repeatedly inferred that the Kanohi Avohkii had been smuggled off the island to a stronghold in the Southern Island Chain whenever he suspected "Dweller" was listening. Acting off of this information, The Shadowed One sent three Dark Hunters to their deaths trying to reclaim the Mask of Light to use against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Taking the ruse a step further, Pouks and Iruini also came to relentlessly make fun of The Shadowed One, attesting to his inadequacy as a leader and joking about how he failed to take over Metru Nui even during the Toa/Dark Hunter War. This put "Dweller" in the awkward position of having to relay his findings to The Shadowed One himself for the next 500 years. Capture Some time after the departure of the Toa Nuva from the city of Metru Nui, "Dweller" came to trail Toa Takanuva, the only remaining guardian on the island. Acting on orders from The Shadowed One, "Dweller" stalked the Toa for some distance, intent on striking him down and facilitating a second Dark Hunter invasion of Metru Nui. With the Toa Mahri returning to the island, "Dweller" sensed his window of opportunity closing and initiated a mental probe of the Toa of Light. Sensing the Dark Hunter's presence, however, Takanuva was able to reveal the Dark Hunter's location and engage him in combat, only for Makuta Icarax to launch his own trap and strike the Toa with a Shadow Leech. Acting as an unwitting pawn in the Makuta's scheme, "Dweller" was captured and incapacitated by Brutaka, whose Order of Mata Nui issued mental-shielding made him impervious to the Dark Hunter's attacks. Defeated, "Dweller" was captured and imprisoned on Daxia, the headquarters of the Order of Mata Nui, where he resided until The Shadowed One negotiated an alliance with the organization and petitioned for his release. Abilities and Traits Upon his indoctrination into the Dark Hunter organization, "Dweller" was issued with a sophisticated type of exomorphic armor designed to contain his organic composition. This armor was equipped with noise-cancelling technology and advanced shock absorbers. "Dweller" was able to access a number of Psionic-based capabilities, most prominent of which was his Telepathic powers. "Dweller" was distinguished by his unique ability to induce nightmares in his targets. In addition, he possessed a portable perception filter, allowing him to remain undetected despite being in close proximity to a target. Trivia *"Dweller" was created for an independent building contest by Nathan Pavich before being retroactively accepted as a member of the Dark Hunters by Greg Farshtey. Appearances *''The Dweller Report'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10:Swamp of Secrets'' Category:Dark Hunters